Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for holographic display.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, an interest in a display of a tabletop type that enables to look an object or a scene to be watched at all directions is increased. Such a display of tabletop type performs spatial tiling of a plurality of spatial light modulator (SLM) panels in all directions to enable to watch a hologram from various angles, thereby increasing utility of the display.
However, a limitation in space exists due to a SLM panel size when performing the spatial tiling of a plurality of SLM panels, and a volume of the display may be increased. Further, cost may be increased by using a plurality of SLM panels.